Live Love Avenge
by liveloveavenge13
Summary: Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter have ended their relationship because of Agent Natasha Romanoff. Sharon and Thor begin to have feelings for each other. Will Steve accept the fact that she's moved on. Find out in Live. Love. Avenge.
1. Chapter 1

Live. Love. Avenge.

"Steve!" I scream in my sleep. "Steve! Where are you? Steve!" I'm being shook. My eyes dart open as everything is bright and blurry. I squint my eyes to see a vision of my aunt, Peggy Carter, wakes me up.

"Sharon, sweetheart, wake up," Peggy wakes me up as she strokes the strawberry blonde strands of hair from my face and dabs the sweat off of my forehead with a towel. "Is it another nightmare about the Star Spangled Man?" I nod.

Yes that's right. I'm the girl everyone in America's been talking about. I'm the girl who was "killed" by the National Force on a suicide note. I'm the girl who dated Steve Rogers, better known as the world's first superhero, Captain America. And I'm the same girl who was later dumped by him for Russian spy, Natasha Romanoff. You'd think he'd appreciate the girl who practically saved his butt twice! Nope. He goes to the red headed, SECOND best espionage agent (because I've been working for S.H.I.E.L.D from when Natasha was an enemy and Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, was sent out to kill her. But he had something different in mind), Russian girl.

Lately, I've been getting closer with Carol Danvers. She's Ms. Marvel. She's a big help in times like this. She told me to forget about him. But, obviously I'm having a problem with it.

I pick up the phone and dial her number. I mumble swears under my breath until she answers the phone.

"This is Carol Danvers speaking. Who may this be?" She's so proper. But she's a kiss up to Nick Fury, even though he's in his elderly ages.

"Care, it's me. Carter. Sharon Carter." I'm always so precise around her. It's unreal, yet hysterical.

"Go-Go Boots! You're up! Any nightmares? Dreams? Anything about Steve?" Go-Go Boots is my nickname. I'm always wearing my white, front zippered jumpsuit and my white, shin-high "go-go" style boots. Of course, Tony "I have a nickname for everyone" Stark.

"Actually… yes. It was a nightmare. Again. They're the same thing all the time! My relationship with the Captain." I give the collage of him and me I have on my wall a death glare. Why haven't I taken that down yet?

"Yikes! How did this one go?" I hear her typing in the background. She's probably typing her resume for that job opening for the X-Men.

"He was frozen again. I'd convinced Phil to finally leave the room. I sat next to him. The three blonde curls in the front of his hair were the only things defrosted along with parts of his shield. I whispered to him 'I love you' and kissed his cheek. Suddenly, the ice started to melt. And…"

Carol interrupts me, "Gosh, Sharon! This is too sweet! How is this a nightmare?" She's not the greatest on love and break ups, but she gives great advice on it. Carol is great in science. Love is a type of science, right?

"Care, love you to death, but let me finish. It gets worse." I continue, "His eyes flutter open and his baby blue eyes stare into my brown eyes and he kisses me. Suddenly, the devil agent, Natasha, comes in giving me that evil cackle as if this was planned by them! All of the sudden, I'm put into a headlock by one of the guys from the National Force! I try to fight back, but they're stronger than me! One of them grabbed me by my neck and starts choking me! I'm coughing and gasping for air. All I see is Captain America getting up from the recovery bed and twirling the Black Widow into a long kiss. Suddenly, I'm let go! Too close for comfort because Natasha and Steve walk up to me as she pulls out a knife. Then, last thing I know, there's blood running down my face, I'm lightheaded, and screaming his name…"

"Good God, Share! You have a… vivid imagination! Why would Natasha Romanoff, the sweetest girl in the whole agency and Steve Rogers, the man who thought fondue was… well, you know what I mean, do that to you? I think you're just jealous." I hate when she's right.

"Ugh. Why do you aliens have to be so smart all the time? It's not fair!" I laugh.

"Thanks, I try. As Tony would say 'That's how I roll.' But, Share, I have to go. This resume won't write itself." She hangs up.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk downstairs and the sweet aroma of Aunt Peggy's pancakes fills the air. Yes, I do live with her. Why? Both of my parents are dead.

My parents, Harrison and Amanda Carter, were wealthy Virginians. But what we didn't know was that we were being watched by the National Force. One night, my parents and my Uncle James had to go to a convention for Stark Industries in New York City with Mr. Howard Stark, so they left me with Aunt Peggy in her apartment only a few blocks away from Stark Towers.

I knew the convention would be broadcasted on the news so I turned on the TV, and by 12 pm, I fell asleep on the sofa. The next morning, the music from the breaking news part of the news came on.

"This just in," said the anchor woman who was on the scene, "There's been a car bombing on the corner of Broadway and 36th. Police say by the way the car exploded, it had to have been some kind of…" she stops and looks at the officer, "are you kidding me? This is a joke." The officer shakes his head no. "This bomb was from some kind of out-of-this-world substance!"

I ran to my aunt's side and hugged her as thirteen year old me said with tears springing into my eyes, "Auntie, we have to go there! Mom and dad didn't come home! That might be them! Please?"

She rubbed my back, "If it is… it's what God wanted. It's an unfortunate thing. But it's what He wanted."

Minutes go by. Suddenly, the anchorwoman said in shock as the entire New York, it seemed, went silent, "It seems," she stopped, "the victims were… Mr. and Mrs. Howard and Maria Stark, Mr. and Mrs. Harrison and Amanda Carter, and Mr. James Carter.

That's when I let go of my aunt, crying, and went on a rage. Glass shards everywhere. Knives in the wall. It was mayhem. My aunt tried calming me but it didn't work. Last I remember is falling into a deep sleep after my aunt drugged me. Since then, I've been living with Aunt Peggy since then and I've been seeing a because of that.

"Hi, Sharon," Aunt Peggy says sweetly as she sets down breakfast, "are you feeling better?"

"Slightly," I respond as we sit down at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "I've just been thinking."

"What were you thinking about, sweetie?"

I look down at the table. "I don't want to talk about it. It'll just bring back horrid memories…" Nothing more was said. I've stopped talking as much as I used to. There's nothing much to talk about.

My ringtone, "There's a Reason These Tables are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it yet," by Panic! At the Disco, went off. It was Nick Fury.

"Agent 13," he said without a hello, "we need you. We have a meeting for all agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. Be here in 30 minutes or less."

"Will do, sir." I hang up. I set down my fork, take a sip of my drink, get up from my seat, kiss my aunt's cheek and walk out shouting, "S.H.I.E.L.D meeting. No, you cannot come. Love you!" She looks at me, smiles, and waves goodbye.

I walk outside out brick apartment on the corner of 24th and 26th street. Parked right in front of the door is my 1970's jet black Chevy convertible. I run and jump into the driver's seat… literally. I speed drive to the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, park, and walk inside.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk inside and see all the agents. Johnny Storm, my ex, Carol, Tony, Thor, Clint Barton (Hawkeye), and others.

Walking in front of me is my dreaded couple. Natasha and Steve. They're holding hands, smiling, laughing, an pecking each other's cheek. I guess they're happy together and I should be glad.

I sit next to Natasha. I guess I should start becoming friends with her. It's only right, now.

"Welcome, Agents," said Nick Fury as he stands on the podium. "I've called you all here today because there's a mission for all of you together to work on. It seems Loki is back. This time, he's not just with the Chutari. He's brought a partner. His love interest, Irene Kingsington. She is an alien from a planet that NASA or even S.H.I.E.L.D, having a demigod on the team, haven't found. Recently, they've been brainwashing people and making them their minions for world domination. Because, according to Loki, 'we were meant to be ruled'. We need you all to stop them with out being brainwashed. Their last sightings were in Brooklyn, New Zealand, and Queens. The meeting is now adjourned."

I stand up and look at Tasha. I noticed something in her back pocket. It looks like a handle with some kind of red substance. Is that… blood coming off from the knife? I think I'm just seeing things.

She must've seen me because she shot me a look, turned around and kept walking, clutching Steve's arm. It's like she knows I still have feelings for him.

I see Tony walking. We understand each other so much, so it's easier to talk to him. I run towards him.

"Stark! Hey! Tony! Wait up!" I yell as I'm running to him. I tap his shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

"Well I figured that much when you called my name twenty times." Tony gives me a smart remark. "What do you need, Go-Go Boots?" He turns around to look at me.

"I think something's wrong with Natasha. She's been acting weird. I could've sword I saw a bloody knife in her pocket." I think to myself 'am I really caring about Natasha Romanoff?'

"Well, it's probably hers. But I've been told she hasn't been having the best week. Apparently, she got a call saying her father is really sick, so maybe it got to her head? But, maybe you should talk to her. Although, it might've been just you. You haven't all that sane since your break up." He's working on his newest Iron Man suit on his holographic blueprint gadget as we speak.

"No need to bring the break up into this. Anyways, that might just be it. Maybe it's just it, maybe it's just me. You're right, Stark. Thanks, I guess?" I start walking away.

"When am I wrong?" He shouts from the lab area.

"When Pepper tells you that you are!" I walk backwards and shout that to him and laugh.

Suddenly, my back bumps into something or someone. It has to be a person because they're buff.

I turn around, "I'm so so–" I stop and notice who I bumped into. "Uh… hi."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Midgardian. Who are you?" His voice is deep, strong, and demanding. I like it. He's not ugly either. He has shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, grayish blue eyes, he's tall. I'd guess about 6'4". He looks like he's twenty-eight.

"I'm… um… Sharon Carter. Agent Thirteen. You might not remember me. Not many people do." I'm stuttering like a mad man. I'm in the presence of a demigod. The demigod!

"The pleasure is mine." He says as he gets down on one knee and kisses my hand around my knuckle. I blush a little and try so hard not to giggle. "What do you mean when you say not many people remember you? Did something happen?"

"Its not exactly a story I like to remember. It brings back more nightmares then I'm already having." I say. He puts his hand on my shoulder and moves my hair from my face.

"I am deeply sorry to hear that," he looks at me, "I forgot to introduce myself. I am Thor. Thor Odinson." I smile. He smiles. I can actually feel Carol smiling from the corner where she's stalking me right now.

"Nice to meet you. You're very sweet." I slap myself in my head. That was corny! I can't believe I just said that!

"Thank you, Sharon. You are very beautiful." He's smiling at me. "Sharon, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight?" I have an internal jaw drop. Did Thor just ask me out? I'm I going crazy? I think he's serious.

"Of course," I smile excitedly, "I'd love to go on a date with you!"

"Perfect. Meet me tonight at 8 at Olive Garden." He smiles and kisses my hand once more and walks away.

Carol comes running from her stalking corner, "Sharon! Sharon! Sharon! You've got a date!" We're both doing a little happy dance. I'm so excited. This is my first date since Steve and I dated.

"I know, you little stalk! And I'm extremely excited! You need to come over and help me get ready!" I say excitedly as I grab her writs and drags her out of the HQ building. We run all the way to my car and jump in.

"Any ideas on what you're wearing, Share?" Carol asks as we drive up the street to the apartment.

"I have absolutely nothing in mind. That's why I have you!" We laugh as we pull up to the apartment.

"Auntie! I'm home!" I yell as we walk in the apartment. "Carol's with me! So… yeah."

"I'm right here, sweetie," Peggy comes downstairs. "Hello, Carol! It's good to see you again. So what's going on, girls?"

"Well," I say with an awkwardly giddy face, "I have a date with Thor tonight!" Her eyes widen and she's surprised and happy for me.

"That's," she says, "great, honey. But you do know you won't be able to go to Asgard with him when he goes, right?" She raises an eyebrow. What is she talking about? I'm just going on a date. I'm not marrying him.

"Yes, auntie. I know. But I don't have to worry about that because I'm not actually dating him." Carol scoffs at my answer. She knows I like Thor! Aunt Peggy just nods and smiles. Carol and I run upstairs.

We ran all the way up to my room and she sits on my bed as I raid my closet. She checks her phone. I look at her.

"Is that Fire Boy again," I mock and laugh. She looks at me and nods. "Yes? Wait? You're serious? What'd Johnny say?" She's starled.

Her eyes are wide, hands shaky and sweaty, she's stuttering. "J-Johnny… he just asked me out."


End file.
